Adventure Time and Regular Show Xover Extravaganza 2: Cliche Chaos
by ITM
Summary: Sequel to "Adventure Time and Regular Show Xover Extravaganza!" After the events of the previous book, Finn, Jake, Mordecai, and Rigby must now find a way to return to their original bodies! Also, Rix the assassin has not yet given up on killing Beemo! Expect all the action from the prequel, and (maybe) even more! Also, you the readers voted, and the Destroyer of Worlds is coming!
1. Chapter 1: What The Crap?

**Adventure Time and Regular Show Xover Extravaganza 2: Cliche Chaos**

**By: ITM**

_(Note: I don't own AT or RS, I'm just sharing my writing talents with the website.)_

**Chapter 1: What The Crap?!**

**Welcome to Part 2 of the Adventure Time and Regular Show Xover Extravaganza saga! When we last left Finn, Jake, Mordecai, and Rigby, the four heroes found themselves at the Park, but for some strange reason, all of their bodies have been switched! How did this happen? Let's find out:**

Back in Ooo at the Candy Kingdom, Beemo, NEPTR, Bubblegum, Rainicorn, Marceline, Ice King, and Flame Princess were all still petrified with fear, for they'd just saw Kanzargon come and blast Finn, Jake, Mordecai, and Rigby with a magical attack.

"How can this have happened twice?" Marceline asked, then started crying. Then, everyone else, except Ice King, were crying. Ice King was staring at the spot where the four heroes were blasted. NEPTR noticed this and looked up at Ice King.

"Poppy," NEPTR said. "Why are you staring at the blast zone?"

"Well, son," Ice King began. "My magical powers are telling me that Finn, Jake, and the other two guys aren't dead!"

Everyone else looked at Ice King shocked.

"WHAT?!" they all screamed.

"It's true," Ice King explained. "My crown tells me that the blast of magic Kanzargon fired at Finn, Jake, and the others was a spell that sent them to another place, like a teleportation spell."

Upon hearing that, Beemo remembered his theory of how to find Nograznak.

"That's it!" Beemo exclaimed. "Since Kanzargon spawned Nograznak, there is no reason to say that Kanzargon has the teleportation spell, too. He must've sent Finn, Jake, and the others to another realm, or something!"

"If they are in another realm," Marceline said. "Then how are we supposed to find them? We don't know where they could be?"

"Don't worry," Beemo said. "I have a plan."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Park, things were, pretty bad for our four heroes.

"I'm in Finn's body!" Mordecai said.

"I'm in Jake's body!" Rigby said.

"I'm in Mordecai's body!" Finn said.

"I'm in Rigby's body!" Jake said.

**(Author's Note: Remember that, now. You might wanna write it down if you get confused. To recap:**

**Finn is in Mordecai's body.**

**Jake is in Rigby's body.**

**Mordecai is in Finn's body.**

**Rigby is in Jake's body.**

**It's a lot for your brain wrap around, I know.)**

"How the crap could this have happened?" Rigby asked.

"It must've been that magical blast that Kanzargon fired at us!" Jake answered.

"What do you think, Mordecai?" Finn asked. However, Mordecai, nor Finn's body was anywhere to be seen. While Finn, Jake, and Rigby were talking, Mordecai ran off towards the Coffee Shop. He got there in ten minutes, which is surprising, considering that he ran.

_"Finn has a very athletic body!" Mordecai thought to himself._

Mordecai opened the door, and walked down the stairs. He looked around and saw Margaret and Eileen cleaning a table. Mordecai walked up to them.

"Oh, thank goodness," Mordecai said. "Margaret! Eileen! I need your help!"

Margaret and Eileen turned around and saw a boy wearing a blue shirt and blue pants, a green backpack, and a silly white bear hat.

"Hi," Margaret said. "Do we know you?"

"And how do you know our names?" Eileen asked.

"Girls, it's me!" Mordecai explained. "It's Mordecai!"

"Look, kid," Margaret said with a stern tone. "I don't know who you are, but you do NOT joke about Mordecai. He was my friend and he was murdered! So either buy some food or leave now!" Margaret walked away to another table.

"Sorry about my friend, kid," Eileen said. "She's just a little upset that her friend died. I'm upset, too. My friend died with him." Eileen had tears in her eyes. She walked over to the table Margaret was cleaning.

"Girls," Mordecai said, walking back over to them. "I'm not dead! I'm right here!"

"Okay, kid, that's it!" Margaret yelled. "I don't want to see you here ever again! You little jerk!" Margaret had tears in her eyes, too. She then walked over towards the kitchen, but Mordecai had an idea. He started singing.

"Hangin' with Margaret, just to feel so good, like I knew it would.  
Laughing together and having a blast, and I hope it lasts forever.  
I can't believe how hot she is, she makes my insides feel like knotted twists.  
Her pretty face, and those long, long legs, and I hope some day we are more than just friends!"

Margaret's jaw dropped when she heard the boy sing Mordecai's song for her. She stopped walking towards the kitchen and walked towards the boy. Then, with tears still in her eyes, picked the boy up and hugged him.

"Mordecai!" she yelled. "It IS you! I thought you were gone forever!"

Mordecai then wrapped his arms around Margaret and hugged her back. Margaret then kissed Mordecai. Mordecai was shocked by this at first, but started enjoying the fact that the girl of his dreams is kissing him. Luckily, there were no customers in the Coffee Shop that day, for they would've been perturbed at the sight of a 23-year-old woman kissing a 14-year-old boy. Margaret, however, just realized that she was kissing Mordecai in a boy's body. She pulled herself away from him and was suddenly confused.

"YOU'RE A BOY, NOW?!" she screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile at The Park, Finn, Jake, and Rigby were out looking for Mordecai.

"Mordecai!" they all called out. "Where are you?"

"Man, we've been looking for fifteen minutes," Jake said. "And we've still not found Mordecai!"

"I think I know where he might be," Rigby said. "If I know my bro Mordecai, the only place he'd go to on his break from work is the Coffee Shop! I'll bet he's there right now hitting on Margaret in your body, Finn!" Rigby started laughing.

"Who's Margaret?" Finn asked.

"Margaret is Mordecai's dream girl," Rigby answered. "The weird thing is, everyone still thinks that Mordecai and I are dead, so I wonder what Margaret will have to say to Morde-" Rigby's jaw almost hit the ground. "EVERYONE THINKS MORDECAI AND I ARE DEAD! MARGARET'S GONNA FLIP IF SHE SEES MORDECAI ALIVE AND IN FINN'S BODY! WE HAVE TO GET TO THE COFFEE SHOP, NOW!"

"Jake," Finn said. "Stretch us to the Coffee Shop!"

"Okay!" Jake said. Jake tried to grow his body, but he couldn't. Jake clenched and clenched to get his body to stretch, but he just couldn't. "I lost my stretchy powers!"

"Weird," Finn said. "I wonder where they could've-"

Rigby started to grow and shrink and grow and shrink and grow and shrink using Jake's powers. "Whoo-hoo!" he yelled. "I'm not the little guy anymore! I'M A GIANT!"

"My powers are still in my body," Jake said. "That must be why I can't stretch, but Rigby can."

"Then slight change of plans," Finn said in a heroic voice. "Rigby, _you_ stretch us to the Coffee Shop. You know where it is, anyway."

"Alright!" Rigby said in an excited tone. He then stretched his back long enough for Finn and Jake to get on. "Let's go!" Finn and Jake got on Rigby and Rigby stretched his body into the air, and away towards the Coffee Shop.


	2. Chapter 2: Beemo VS Rix

**Adventure Time and Regular Show Xover Extravaganza 2: Cliche Chaos**

**By: ITM**

_(Note: I don't own AT or RS, I'm just sharing my writing talents with the website.)_

**Chapter 2: Beemo VS Rix**

Back at Ooo, Beemo and NEPTR arrived back at the Tree Fort.

"Hey, Beemo," NEPTR said. "How come you told everyone to meet us at the Tree Fort tomorrow? Why not now?"

"Because," Beemo answered. "I want to get even with that dirtball Rix."

"Oh, you're talking about the goblin assassin," NEPTR said. "Don't worry about him. Princess Bubblegum sent out her Banana Guards to hunt down the dirtball."

"I know," Beemo said. "But I want to get my revenge on him. He stabbed you with a spear. You still have a hole through you're microwave!"

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore. All it needs is a little ducktape. Let's go kill a duck to get some."

"It's not just that!" Beemo yelled at NEPTR. Beemo had digital tears in his eyes. "He almost killed you! And I did nothing to help you! If it weren't for Bubblegum and the others, you would've died! I felt so helpless and pathetic! I can't even defend my best friend! If he were to kill you right then and there, he would've gone after me next! We both would've died!"

"I see why you're angry, but..."

"YOU SEE WHY I'M ANGRY?! NO, YOU DO NOT! YOU ALMOST DIED BECAUSE I COULDN'T SAVE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT DID TO ME! IT MADE ME FEEL WORTHLESS! I WANT MY REVENGE ON RIX! I WANT TO MAKE HIM FEEL THE SAME WAY I DID! MAKE HIM FEEL LIKE HIS LIFE IS OVER! THAT IT CAN BE EASILY TRAMPLED ON!"

NEPTR started to cry out oil tears. "What happened to you? This is not the Beemo I know. You're fully bent on revenge! This isn't you, Beemo!" NEPTR then entered the front door of the Tree Fort, which they left opened when they left to hunt Me-Mow. The door then slammed shut due to the wind.

Beemo didn't go inside, however. He heard a rustle in a nearby bush. "I know it's you, Rix," Beemo said. "Come on out."

Rix the goblin assassin walked out of the bush he was hiding in.

"Sounds like you really upset your friend there, Beemo," Rix said.

"It's your fault that I'm like this now," Beemo said. "All I can think about right now is taking you out!"

"Try it, robot!" Rix pulled out his spear and chucked it at Beemo. Beemo leaped out of the way. Beemo then opened his side compartment, and took out his dagger. Rix also pulled out a dagger. "Impressive, Beemo. But if you think that's the best I can do, you couldn't be more stupid!" Rix charged at Beemo and the two clashed daggers. Rix swung his dagger at Beemo, but missed. Beemo threw his dagger at Rix, but Rix dodged. The dagger stuck in a tree. "Ha! Unarmed!"

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Beemo asked in a smug voice. "Now, NEPTR!"

Beemo and Rix waited for a while, but nothing happened.

"Yeah, I said that to try and intimidate you," Beemo admited.

"You failed miserably," Rix said. rix then threw his dagger at Beemo, and the dagger stuck in Beemo's chest. Beemo yelled in pain. Beemo got down on his knees and tried to pull the dagger out of his body.

Inside the Tree Fort, NEPTR was still crying tears of oil. Suddenly, he heard Beemo yell really loud.

"Beemo must be in trouble!" NEPTR exclaimed. "I must help him!" NEPTR drove over to the door, but he couldn't open it. The door handle was too high up for NEPTR to reach.

Outside, Rix walked up to Beemo and wrenched the dagger free from his body. He then raised high above Beemo's face (screen).

"Now, to finally get what I've always wanted for the past six hours," Rix said with an evil tone. "YOU DEAD!" Before the dagger could be driven into Beemo's face, NEPTR crashed through the wooden front door of the Tree Fort and started flinging hot pies at Rix, each one hitting its target. Rix was getting buried under pies, and then started to suffocate.

"This is for Beemo!" NEPTR yelled. NEPTR then stopped flinging pies for a moment, for he began to charge up a pie. After a few seconds of charging, NEPTR let loose a gigantic pie that landed right on top of the heap of pies that buried Rix. NEPTR then went over to Beemo.

"Beemo! Are you okay?" NEPTR asked. Beemo was still on the ground, writhing in pain due to the dagger wound.

"This donks big time," Beemo said, still in pain.

"Don't worry!" NEPTR said. "I can fix this! Just let me find an evil duck!"

"No," Beemo said. "I... don't think I'm gonna make it."

"Don't say that! You'll make it! I'll go get Officer Davis and his squad! They can help!"

"No, it won't help. NEPTR... if I don't make it, tell Davis, Rix escaped."

"But he didn't! He's dead! I killed him!"

"No, you didn't. Look." Beemo weakly pointed at the heap of pies, and Rix was running away from the scene, burning from the hot pies.

"I'll be back!" Rix yelled. "Just, not for a while. These burns hurt like crap!" Rix was gone.

"No," NEPTR said faintly. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE! HOW DID HE NOT DIE? ME-MOW FELL TO IT, WHY DIDN'T HE? GLOB CURSE IT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO AVENGE BEEMO!"

"No, NEPTR," Beemo said weakly. "You did avenge me. Seeing Rix getting burned, and running like a coward was the best thing to see before I die. But, don't become like me. I was sloppy because I only thought about revenge. NEPTR... I thought I was not like you at all. But now... I see that I am. Thank you...NEPTR... you've...always...been...my...best...friend." Beemo's face dissappeared. Beemo died.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" NEPTR yelled.


	3. Chapter 3: Finn Meets Margaret, I Think

**Adventure Time and Regular Show Xover Extravaganza 2: Cliche Chaos**

**By: ITM**

_(Note: I don't own AT or RS, I'm just sharing my writing talents with the website.)_

**Chapter 3: Finn Meets Margaret...I Think**

Back at the Coffee Shop, Margaret and Eileen were in shock.

"YOU'RE A BOY, NOW?!" they both yelled.

"Yeah," Mordecai answered. "Please just listen to my explanation. I was walking outside when a dark entity appeared in front of me. The entity beat the crap out of me, and was about to stab me with a sword, but Rigby jumped in at the last moment to save my life, consequently ending his. The entity then killed me when I tried to avenge Rigby. My soul went to the afterlife, where I met the spirit of a dog who was also killed by my murderer. We went to a castle where Death was, and he brought me, the dog, a human boy, and Rigby back to life. We were then transported to another dimension where the human and the dog live. However, a weird shadow guy named Kanzargon appeared and shot a ball of dark magic at Rigby, the human, the dog, and I. Then, we found ourselves sitting in The Park. However, my body was somehow switched with the human's, and the dog switched bodies with Rigby's. Finally, I ran over here as fast as I could, and here we are."

Margaret and Eileen's jaws dropped at every word of Mordecai's tale. Eileen gasped.

"That means that Rigby is still alive?" Eileen asked.

"You know it!" Rigby's voice said. Suddenly, an orange dog carrying Mordecai and Rigby's bodies on his back litteraly stretched into the Coffee Shop. Margaret and Eileen gasped.

"You _were_ telling the truth, Mordecai!" Margaret said.

"Hello," Mordecai's body greeted. "You must be Margaret and Eileen. Rigby here has told a lot about you two. My name is Finn! And I love to adventure!"

"What 'sup, ladies?" Rigby's body greeted. "I'm Jake the Dog, and your pal Rigby is in my body!"

Margaret and Eileen's jaws dropped once more. Technically, they never were raised back up.

"That means your a talking dog!" Eileen said to Jake.

"Sure am!" Jake replied.

"Eileen!" Rigby said to Eileen. Eileen couldn't believed what she was seeing. Her longtime crush was now alive and trapped in a talking dog's body. All she could manage to do was throw her arms around Rigby with tears in her eyes.

"Rigby!" Eileen sobbed. "I missed you so much! I thought I'd never see you again!" Normally, Rigby didn't _love_ Eileen, just liked her as a best female friend. But after dying and coming back to life, Rigby realized how precious life truly was, and now realized that Eileen was the only one who loved him. Of course, Mordecai loved him, but as a brother. Rigby hugged Eileen back,

"Hey, man," Jake said. "Don't go hugging a girl in _my_ body! I have a GF!" Finn put his hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Just let them have their moment, dude," Finn said.

Eileen was crying over Rigby's shoulder, and hugging him tightly.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard. It rattled the building, knocking everyone off their feet.

"What the crap was that?!" Finn asked.

Finn, Jake, Mordecai, Rigby. Maragret, and Eileen ran over to a window and saw a giant devil-looking pixel thing with a mustache was flying over The Park, shooting fire from his eyes. Mordecai and Rigby gasped.

"IT'S THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS!" they both yelled.

"Who's that?" Finn asked.

"A video game monster that destroys anything and everything!" Mordecai explained. "We've fought it before, but it's one of the most powerful villains in the world. If the Destroyer of Worlds is not stopped, it will destroy the planet!"

Behind Finn, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen, Jake spit out the coffee he got from the kitchen while Finn and Mordecai were talking.

"HOLY CRAP!..." Jake screamed. "...This coffee sucks!"

* * *

Back in Ooo, NEPTR was dragging Beemo's body to the Candy Kingdom. NEPTR thought maybe Princess Bubblegum could revive Beemo. After a half-hour of dragging Beemo's body, NEPTR arrived at the Candy Kingdom, and entered the castle. Inside the throne room, Bubblegum, Ice King, Marceline, Flame Princess and Lady Rainicorn were talking about their plans to strike Nograznak.

"Guys!" NEPTR said. Everyone turned to look at NEPTR.

"What is it, NEPTR?" Bubblegum asked. "I thought you said we weren't meeting until tomorrow."

"I know," NEPTR said. "But, Rix attacked, and he... killed Beemo." NEPTR revealed the dead Beemo behind him. Everyone gasped.

"Beemo's dead!?" Ice King said.

"Yes, but I need Princess Bubblegum to check Beemo for any way to revive him," NEPTR said.

Bubblegum picked up Beemo, and examined the dead robot. She took off his battery cover and looked inside him.

"Well," she began. "The dagger through his chest didn't puncture anything important, and his microchips are all in place." Bubblegum removed Beemo's batteries and analyzed them. "Here's the problem! The batteries are dead! **(Author's Note: The second chapter title for this chapter is "The Biggest Facepalm Ever.")**

* * *

Back at the G.O.A. hut, Rix had come home to treat his burns. He put a special cream on his body which almost instantly cooled the burn wounds.

"I finally did it," Rix said to himself. "I killed Beemo. Now I can collect my pay from that old guy."

"I don't think so," a voice said behind him. Rix turned around and saw Kanzargon in his humanoid form holding his magic orb.

"Well, I think it's paying time!" Rix said with a grin.

"No, because you didn't kill Beemo," Kanzargon said. "Beemo's batteries died, not the robot himself."

"Well, how do you kill a robot?" Rix asked.

"Simple," Kanzargon replied. "Fight technology with technology. Here." Kanzargon handed Rix little strips of metal. "These are mines. Once you press the button on one, you have ten seconds before it blows up. Place them on Beemo before they explode. If you fail this time, I will assign someone else this job."

"Alright, fine," Rix said. "I'll blow the robot into scrap metal. Just don't forget about my payment." Rix then rested for the night for energy, while Kanzargon teleported away.


	4. Chapter 4: Finn and Jake VS DOW

**Adventure Time and Regular Show Xover Extravaganza 2: Cliche Chaos**

**By: ITM**

_(Note: I don't own AT or RS, I'm just sharing my writing talents with the website.)_

**Chapter 4: Finn and Jake VS DOW**

Back at The Park, Finn, Jake, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen had arrived to stop the Destroyer of Worlds from destroying... well, the world. Everyone at The Park were running away, trying not to get blasted by the virtual killing machine that is the Destroyer of Worlds.

"How do we kill that thing?" Finn asked.

"We have to get some arcade machines that will summon a virtual fighter that can shoot hamburgers at the Destroyer, and kill him!" Mordecai answered.

"Okay..." Finn responded, thinking Mordecai was crazy. In fact, everyone but Rigby took a step away from Mordecai.

"Is there an easier, more... sensible way?" Jake asked.

"Well, we could always throw rocks at it," Rigby suggested.

"Good idea!" Finn said. Finn picked up a rock at chucked it at the Destroyer. The rock just bounced off it, and the Destroyer frowned.

"Uh-oh," Finn said. Two seconds later, Finn, Jake, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen were running from the Destroyer, who started shooting his fire attacks at the crew.

* * *

Back in Ooo, Bubblegum had just put new batteries in Beemo, and fixed Beemo's wound. Beemo then awoke from sleep mode.

"Uh," Beemo groaned. "What happened? I felt like I got hit with a King Kong, by Dracula... no, wait."

"Beemo!" NEPTR shrieked with delight. NEPTR quickly went over to Beemo and hugged him. (Or, in this case wrapped his one claw around him.) Beemo was confused.

"What the clop is going on here?" he asked. "The last thing I remember was me getting a dagger through my chest."

"You were ambushed by Rix," Bubblegum explained to Beemo. "It was NEPTR here who saved you. He dragged you all the way from the Tree Fort to the castle."

Beemo looked at NEPTR. NEPTR went through all the trouble to drag his limp body all the way to the Candy Kingdom to get him healed. He did all of that for him. Beemo walked over to NEPTR and hugged him.

"Thank you, NEPTR," Beemo said.

"It was nothing, partner," NEPTR said.

* * *

Back at The Park, Finn, Jake, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen were running away from the Destroyer of Worlds. The group split up to escape the virtual nightmare. The Destroyer went after Jake, who was running as fast as Rigby's body could carry him. Finn then got an idea. He picked up another rock, ran behind a tree, and threw the rock at the Destroyer. The Destroyer turned around to see who threw the rock, and while he was distracted, Rigby used his newfound stretchy powers to extend his arm long enough to grab Jake and pull him behind a tree. Everyone else hid behind other trees. The Destroyer didn't find Finn or anyone else, so he went away to destroy the rest of The Park. The team regrouped at a large tree near the edge of The Park.

"Okay, we escaped, so now what?" Jake asked. Both Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other.

"We gotta find Skips!" they both said.

"Who's Skips?" Finn and Jake asked.

"He's a friend of ours," Mordecai explained. "Whenever there's trouble here, Skips knows how to fix it. Maybe Skips knows the location of the arcade machines used to create the virtual fighter!"

"At first I thought that fighter plan was crazy," Finn began. "But if it's the only to kill that thing, I'm on board."

"Me, too," Jake said.

"Alright, then," Rigby said. "Follow us." Mordecai and Rigby led Finn, Jake, Margaret, and Eileen to Skips' house, without the Destroyer noticing.

* * *

Back at the realm of Kanzargon, the dark god was not pleased by his attempt to reawaken the Destroyer of Worlds to destroy the Park Dimension so Kanzargon can recreate it in his own image.

"Forget it!" Kanzargon yelled in anger and frustration. "It will weaken me, but I must do it if my plan is to work!" Kanzargon used his powers to respawn his greatest killing weapon: Nograznak.

"Why have you recreated me, master?" Nograznak asked.

"I need you to go back to the Park Dimension and kill everyone there. Leave no human or animal alive. Destroy anyone who stands in your way."

"Understood, master," Nograznak replied. Nograznak then disappeared in purple smoke.

"No one gets the job done better than Nograznak," Kanzargon said to himself. "If anyone can wipe out all life on one planet in a week, it's my spawned masterpiece."

* * *

Back at The Park, Mordecai and Rigby led the others to Skips' house. When they arrived, Mordecai knocked on the door. Skips answered it, and saw a little boy.

"Look, kid," Skips said. "It's too dangerous out here for ya. I'll help you find your moth-" Skips cut himself off when he looked over the boy's shoulder to see Mordecai and Rigby's bodies. "MORDECAI! RIGBY! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Actually," the boy said. "I'm Mordecai. Rigby is in this dog's body, and I'm in this boy's body. Our bodies got switched soon after we were resurrected." Skips was confused. He had no idea what Mordecai... or what the boy... just said. "Look, there's no time for this! We have to find the arcade machines to battle the Destroyer!"

"We can't," Skips said. "Last time we used them, they ran out of power, and they take a year to recharge!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" everyone else yelled.

"So there's nothing we can do to kill that thing?" Finn asked.

"There is one way," Skips said. "The Game Dragon."

"The what?" Rigby asked.

"I'll explain it later, right now we have to get in the van and drive to the Game Dragon's lair!" Skips said. "And the Destroyer will have to follow us there!"

"Start your van, thing," Finn said. "I'll get the Destroyer's attention!" Finn left the group to get the Destroyer.

Ten minutes later, Skips got a supply of weapons into the van, and everyone but Finn was strapped in the van. Suddenly, Finn was running from fire blasts shot from the Destroyer's eyes. Finn dodged all the fire blasts and made it to Skips' garage, where the van was. Finn got in and strapped himself in the back.

"Punch it!" Finn yelled to Skips. Skips hit the gas and got onto the street with the Destroyer chasing them down the road.

"What did you do to get it to follow us?" Mordecai asked.

"Easy," Finn replied. "I chucked a rock at his face."

"Aw yeah!" Rigby said. "Up high!" Finn high-fived Rigby.


	5. Chapter 5: The Game Dragon

**Adventure Time and Regular Show Xover Extravaganza 2: Cliche Chaos**

**By: ITM**

_(Note: I don't own AT or RS, I'm just sharing my writing talents with the website.)_

**Chapter 5: The Game Dragon**

Skips was driving the van as fast as he could down the road, avoiding fire blasts from the Destroyer of Worlds, and the wreckage of cars that had blown up in the crossfire. Finn and Jake looked out the window and saw humans getting killed.

"Jake! Look!" Finn said. "Those innocent humans are getting destroyed! Skips, can't we drive somewhere safer?"

"Look, Finn," Skips answered. "I don't like them dying anymore than you do. But, if we drive off the road, we won't go as fast, and the Destroyer will kill us, and we're the only ones who know how to stop it! I hate to say this 'cause it makes me sound like a heartless villain, but it's either those few people, or the entire planet!"

"No!" Finn yelled in anger. "There _is _a way! I'll kill that thing right now! Rigby, come and help me!" Finn grabbed his Demon Blood Sword from Mordecai.

"Well, he's kinda got a point, Skips," Rigby said. "What if he kills us now before we even make it to the Game Lizard, or whatever. All of those innocent lives will be lost for nothing. And now, with my new stretchy powers, and the help of Finn, maybe we can take him now. I'm not gonna let those people die in vain. Let's go, Finn!" The duo opened the roof of the car, got out, and closed the roof.

"No! Don't!" Skips yelled without taking his eyes off the road. "It's too dangerous! Not only will you die, but Mordecai and Jake won't be able to get their bodies back ever!"

"Be careful, Rigby!" Eileen said.

On top of the van, Finn and Rigby were about to fight the Destroyer. Rigby jumped off the van and used his stretchy powers to make a parachute out of his own body to float safely to the ground. Finn jumped off the van and landed on Rigby, who turned into a mattress. The van sped away, giving Skips, Mordecai, Jake, Margaret, and Eileen the time they needed to find the Game Dragon.

"Turn around!" Margaret said. "We need to rescue them!"

"It's fine!" Skips responded. "We only need five to awaken the Game Dragon. Finn and Rigby can stall the Destroyer and save the lives of the drivers!" And with that, the van was out of sight. The Destroyer was about to go after the van, but it was blocked by a giant orange dog.

"Hey, ugly!" Finn said, standing on the shoulder of giant Rigby. "If you want to destroy the world, you'll have to get past _us _first!" The Destroyer simply fired his fire blasts at Rigby, but Rigby protected his face with his giant arms.

"How do we stop this thing?" Rigby asked Finn.

"Just get me in close so I can cut him in half!" Finn answered. Rigby walked forward, still blocking the fire blasts. When Rigby got close enough, he grabbed the Destroyer, and Finn jumped on top of the Destroyer's head. Finn then tried to slice the Destroyer, but the sword bounced off the Destroyer. Finn kept trying to cut the Destroyer, but not one scratch was made. "Rigby, bad news, I can't put a dent in him."

"WHAT?!" Rigby yelled. The Destroyer spun around really fast, causing Finn to be flown off his head. Finn was about to hit the ground and die, but Rigby stretched out his arm and caught him. The Destroyer stopped spinning, and was about to start firing fire blasts again. "What do we do now?"

"You transform into a car and drive us to where Skips and the others went," Finn answered.

"Good plan," Rigby said as he was about to be fried by the Destroyer. Rigby transformed into a car and Finn got inside. The car then sped down the road, trying to catch up with the van their friends were in. Little did they know, however, they made it to their destination.

* * *

The van Skips was driving parked right outside JoySpot Arcade, and the team made their way inside. The arcade was empty, due to everyone evacuating the city because the Destroyer was unleashed again.

"_This _is what we drove for our lives for?" Margaret asked Skips. "An arcade?!"

"Yes, but you'll soon see why," Skips said.

"Oh, just great," Jake said in a sarcastic tone. "So we'll spend our final moments playing video games?! Actually, that's how I want to go out. Never mind."

"Just follow me to the power room," Skips said. Skips led the four others to the back of the arcade, where the power room was located. Strangely, five arcade games were _in _the power room.

"So we are gonna spend our last moments playing video games?" Jake asked. "Sweet!"

"Just man a machine," Skips said to the four. Mordecai, Jake, Margaret, and Eileen both took their place at a machine.

"Press the start button on three," Skips said to everyone. "One... two... THREE!" Everyone pressed their start buttons at the exact same time. Suddenly, the five arcade games emitted a green light, and the five green lights joined together, along with the arcade games, and the players, to create one whole entity.

* * *

Back with Finn and Rigby, the two were speeding down the road as the Destroyer was firing fire blasts at them.

"How much further?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know," Finn answered. "I have no idea where Skips went. He's _your _friend."

"THAT'S NOT HELPING!" Rigby yelled as the fire blasts were getting closer and closer. Suddenly, a giant green arm punched the Destroyer in the face. Rigby reverted back to his normal form and he and Finn saw something incredible. A giant, green, cartoonish-looking dragon wearing a red baseball cap was standing right in front of them. The Destroyer got up and started shooting fire blasts at the dragon. Inside the green dragon, Skips, Mordecai, Jake, Margaret, and Eileen were using the arcade machines to control the dragon.

"Okay, everyone," Skips yelled to the four. "Remember, Mordecai controls the left arm, Jake controls the right arm, Margaret controls the left leg, and Eileen controls the right leg. I'm controlling the head."

"The head?" Jake asked. "What good is the head?" Skips pressed the top button and leaned the joystick forward on his machine. Suddenly, the Game Dragon breathed fire on the Destroyer. "Man, I wanna be the head!" The Destroyer started shooting fire blasts at the Game Dragon again. Mordecai put up the left arm to block. The fire blasts were still hitting the Game Dragon.

"Jake! Put up the right arm!" Skips said to Jake.

"I don't know how!" Jake said. "These controls are too complex!"

"It's a joystick and two buttons!" Mordecai yelled to Jake.

"I know," Jake replied. "I'm used to playing games with a joystick and one button!"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Mordecai yelled. Mordecai stopped blocking and punched the Destroyer, sending him flying. The destroyer got back up and tried to ram the Game Dragon, but the left leg was raised and it kicked the Destroyer in the face.

"Direct hit!" Margaret said.

"My turn!" Eileen said. The left leg was put down and the right leg was used to kick the Destroyer repeatedly. "Jake! I've got him down! Figure out the controls!"

"Uhhhh," Jake moaned. Jake spun the joystick around rapidly, causing the right arm to spin rapidly as well.

"What are you doing?!" Mordecai asked.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO, OKAY!" Jake yelled, under a lot of pressure. However, the spinning right arm was hitting the Destroyer in the face a lot of times, and the Destroyer was getting weak.

"That's it!" Mordecai said. "I've got an idea!" Mordecai spun his joystick around, and the left arm was spinning in sync with the right arm. Both spinning arm were pounding the Destroyer into a pulp. Finally, the two arms spun so rapidly, that one last hit sent the Destroyer flying high into the air, and then was coming back down. "Okay, Jake, just lean the joystick forward and press the top button when I say so."

"Okay," Jake said. The Destroyer was about a few meters away from hitting the ground.

"NOW!" Mordecai yelled. Both Jake and Mordecai leaned their joysticks forward and pressed their top buttons at the same time. The Game Dragon then used both arms to double-punch the Destroyer, sending him flying so far, a giant mushroom cloud of dust was made when he landed. The Game Dragon walked over to the Destroyer, and on each arcade screen, it read "Kill Him!"

"I've got this, guys," Skips said. He leaned his joystick forward and pressed the bottom button at the same time. Suddenly, the Game Dragon's head leaned down and ate the Destroyer. As the Game Dragon was chewing, virtual blood was drooling down his mouth. After swallowing the Destroyer, the arcade screens read "Game Dragon Wins! Cruel and Really Unnecessary Way to Kill Someone!"

After the Game Dragon won, it turned into a giant ball of green light that gently set the players down, and the ball of green light disappeared, taking the arcade machines with it.


	6. Chapter 6: Nograznak Returns!

**Adventure Time and Regular Show Xover Extravaganza 2: Cliche Chaos**

**By: ITM**

_(Note: I don't own AT or RS, I'm just sharing my writing talents with the website.)_

**Chapter 6: Nograznak Returns!**

"Wow," Rigby said. "So that was the Game Dragon?"

"Yes," Skips replied. "It is the most powerful virtual fighter in the known universe."

"Well, now that the Destroyer is out of the way," Finn said. "We can now get back to getting back in our proper bodies."

"Aw yeah!" Rigby said. "Let's get our bodies back! Skips, where's the van?" Skips' eyes widened a little.

"It's... back at JoySpot Arcade," Skips said. "Which is 50 miles away." Everyone did a facepalm.

"Don't worry," Rigby said. "I got it." Rigby transformed into a van, and everyone got inside. The van then sped away down the road back to JoySpot.

* * *

Back in Kanzargon's realm, the Dark God was watching the Destroyer getting destroyed by a green dragon. However, when the dragon disappeared, and revealed that Finn, Jake, Mordecai, and Rigby are _still _alive. Kanzargon was furious.

"WHAT?!" Kanzargon yelled in anger. "How are they alive? I KILLED THEM! They have a problem staying dead. And I already sent Nograznak to kill everyone in the Park Dimension, so I can't tell him that they're there." Kanzargon put his hand up to his forehead. Then, Kanzargon got an idea. "Wait, if their in the Park Dimension, Nograznak will simply find them and kill them. And, I will personally go down to the Underworld and banish their souls into my realm, where they will be trapped for all eternity! HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Back at JoySpot, the Rigby van had arrived at JoySpot, and the group were about to get in Skips' van, until they heard something like screams and gunfire inside the arcade. The team went inside and saw it was just a TV that was never turned off. However, the headlines drew Finn, Jake, Mordecai, and Rigby's attention. It read: "Shadow-Man Kills Orlando." The reporter was reporting live at Orlando, Florida, where hundreds of dead people lay on the ground.

"We are live at Orlando," the reporter said. "Where a deadly massacre is taking place. Some sort of shadow-man with a dark sword has been killing off every citizen of the city. The Orlando Police Force and the SWAT team have tried to take down this evil monster, but have died trying. The President is thinking of sending the US Army to exterminate this threat to America, and quite possibly the world. If you see anyone that looks like the shadow-man, run away immediately. This is a big threat to our planet, and..." The reporter was cut off by gunshots. The cameraman pointed the camera at a shadowy entity taking gunfire from three SWAT soldiers, and not getting hurt. Finn, Jake, Mordecai, and Rigby knew exactly who that was. Their hearts and souls were filled with pure mortal terror.

"IT"S NOGRAZNAK!" the four of them screamed in fear.

"Who's Nograznak?" Margaret asked.

"He's the guy that killed all four of us!" Mordecai said. Margaret, Eileen, and Skips gasped.

"_He's _your murderer?!" Skips said in disbelief. "The man who left no trace when he killed you two?!"

"He left a trace when Jake and I died," Finn said. "He destroyed an entire castle!"

"Guys," Rigby said in a shrill whimper. "Look." He pointed at the TV. Nograznak had pulled his shadow sword from his chest, and rushed towards the three SWAT soldiers. The first one was kicked in the jaw, stabbed in the chest, and punched in the face. The second one tried to shoot Nograznak, but the bullets had no effect. Nograznak pulled his sword out of the first dead SWAT soldier and sliced off the head of the second. The last one pulled out a grenade, pulled the pin, and chucked it at Nograznak. However, Nograznak simply caught the grenade, rushed towards the soldier, and punched a hole through the soldier's chest. Nograznak placed the grenade in the hole he made, and the grenade blew up, with the SWAT soldier's body parts and organs going everywhere. Nograznak saw the reporter and cameraman, and disappeared in purple smoke. Suddenly, Nograznak reappeared in front of the reporter, and sliced him in half. The cameraman tried to run, but Nograznak stabbed the cameraman, killing him. The camera was dropped on the ground, so all you could see was Nograznak's legs. Nograznak picked up the camera and put it front of face.

"People of Earth," Nograznak spoke in an evil tone. "You have days to live. I have now conquered this territory. I've killed every person in the territory known as Florida, and all other pieces of land you call states will be under my control and ridden of humans. Either surrender yourselves to be obliterated quickly and painlessly, or try to rebel, and you will be hunted down one-by-one and exterminated, slowly and painfully. The choice is yours. The planet is mine." Nograznak punched the camera, causing it to blow up.

"We're dead," Rigby said. "If he comes after every human on Earth, he's sure to find us eventually and kill us."

"And what if he goes to Ooo next?!" Finn asked. "Everyone will die!"

"I think this is one fight we can't win," Jake said.

"Guys!" Mordecai snapped at them. "Listen to yourselves. You're gonna give up and let Nograznak kill us twice? We can take him. He has a weakness. We just gotta find it."

"Mordecai," Rigby said. "He took _gunfire_ and didn't feel a thing."

"It's worse than that," Jake said. "He has powers you two don't know about. He can expand himself, fly, and all kinds of jazz like that."

"Why don't we just use the Game Dragon again?" Finn asked.

"We can't," Skips said. "The Game Dragon is so powerful, it needs _five years _to recharge. And if that maniac is as powerful as you guys say he is, we don't have that kind of time."

"Hey guys," Finn said. "I just realized something. How are Jake and I ever gonna get back to Ooo?"


	7. Chapter 7: Alahrah Returns!

**Adventure Time and Regular Show Xover Extravaganza 2: Cliche Chaos**

**By: ITM**

_(Note: I don't own AT or RS, I'm just sharing my writing talents with the website.)_

**Chapter 7: Alahrah Returns!**

"How _will _Finn and I go back home to Ooo?" Jake asked.

"Don't worry," Skips said. "I've got a special tool that can cross dimensions. If I can get a trace of DNA from your dimension, I can connect our point in time and space with your point. We'll have the ability to travel between dimensions without any difficulty. I just need a sample of grass, or a leaf, or something living from your world to find it."

"Oh! I've got an idea!" Finn exclaimed. "Mordecai, take off my pack and look for anything alive in there." Mordecai took off the green backpack he was wearing and opened it up. Inside were various things, like gems, gold, a skull, a map, a pencil, a rag, etc.

"The closest thing I see in here living is this almost dead leaf," Mordecai said, pulling out a leaf that was on the verge of death.

"Good enough," Skips said. "There's at least one cell in that leaf that can help work my Dimension-Laser."

"Alright, then," Rigby said. "Let's get in the van and go!"

"WAIT!" a loud voice yelled out. Suddenly, a flash of light temporarily blinded the seven of them. Out of a portal, an old man with a white robe and white beard appeared. he was holding an oak cane.

"Who the crap are you?" Mordecai asked.

"My name is Alahrah," the old man said. "I am the god of dimensions."

"Oh, great," Rigby said. "_Another _god."

"Do not fear, Rigby," Alahrah said. "I am very pure of heart."

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Rigby asked.

"I should," Alahrah said. "After all, you are a Hero of the Prophecy. In fact, Finn, Jake, Mordecai, Margaret, and Eileen are also Heroes."

"Hero of the what-now?" Eileen asked.

"I see you are at a loss," Alahrah said. "I'll explain. You see, there is a dimension that has a link between all dimensions in the known Multiverse known as Konnekt. It is the most powerful of all the dimensions in the Multiverse. If it were destroyed, the Multiverse would go with it, and all of the inhabitants of every dimension would cease to exist."

"Wait, Multiverse?" Rigby asked.

"Please hold all questions until the end of the explanation," Alahrah said. "Eons ago, the Dark God known as Kanzargon-"

"KANZARGON?!" Finn, Jake, Mordecai, and Rigby yelled.

**"PLEASE LET ME FINISH!" **Alahrah yelled in rage. That shut everyone up. "The Dark God Kanzargon wanted to control Konnekt and rule the Multiverse. He created an army out of his dark aura, which drained him of most of his power. He sent his army of darkness to Konnekt to try and take it over, but I created my own army of light, and we did battle. With my army being stronger, Kanzargon's army was almost defeated. However, the battle was so big, it damaged the core of Konnekt, causing it to summon forth 10 heroes from two different dimensions. Blessed with the power of Konnekt, the 10 heroes slayed the rest of Kanzargon's army. With most of his energy used up, Kanzargon didn't have enough power to stop us from sealing him away in his own realm of darkness. However, just recently, he broke free and has set his sights on Konnekt once again. Unfortunately, he has somehow gotten even more power than last time, and my power is now no match for his. If Kanzargon takes over Konnekt, he'll have control over every dimension in the Multiverse, including the Ooo and Park Dimensions."

"So, if he has more power than you, why didn't Kanzargon already take over Konnekt?" Jake asked.

"Because after Kanzargon's previous defeat, I used almost all of my power to create a special barrier around Konnekt. Kanzargon can get all the energy in the Multiverse, but he won't be able to break the barrier. The barrier will only close if the 10 Heroes of the Prophecy are dead."

"So, what does that have to do with us?" Mordecai asked.

"This may come as a shock to you," Alahrah began. "But, the 10 heroes that were summoned by Konnekt's core, were the ancestors of Finn, Jake, Beemo, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, Lady Rainicorn, Mordecai, Rigby, Pops Maellard, Margaret Smith, and Eileen. The 10 of you are the Heroes of the Prophecy."

Everyone's mouth, except Skips', were wide open.

"WE'RE THE HEROES?!" everyone except Skips yelled.

"Yes, and you must band together to stop Kanzargon from taking over Konnekt," Alahrah said. "That fool Kanzargon does not realize he's endangering the lives of every being in the Multiverse. When the core of Konnekt was damaged in the war, it has forever since been disrupted, and if it were to be even slightly touched, it could destabilize and dissipate, causing Konnekt to wipe itself out, along with the rest of the Multiverse."

"So..." Margaret said, trying to piece together the story. "If we don't congregate, the world, or worlds, will be destroyed?"

"Yes," Alahrah answered. He then faced Finn, Jake, Mordecai, and Rigby. "This time, unlike your normal 'fate of the world' deals, this is for the fate of _all worlds._"

"Everything riding on us," Finn said. "If we fail, all will die. We are what stands between the destruction of the entire Multiverse, and survival. It's all up to us." Finn then smirked. "Just the way I like it!"

"Yeah, man!" Jake said. "This'll make us legendary! That fool doesn't have a chance if we all come together and fight!"

At first, Mordecai and Rigby were skeptical about this. They weren't really used to saving worlds, let alone their own. They just save the Park. But, Rigby joined Finn and Jake.

"Yeah!" he yelled. "Everyone will totally respect us, we'll be known throughout our world, Finn and Jake's world, and EVERY WORLD! WOO-HOO! LET'S DO THIS!"

Mordecai just joined the three. "Alright!" Mordecai exclaimed. "Let's save the Multiverse!"

Margaret and Eileen couldn't help but join the four. "Let's do it!" they both said.

"Although I may not be a Hero, I'll help you any way I can," Skips said.

"I'm glad to see that you understand the dire situation," Alahrah said. "Finn, Jake, Mordecai, and Rigby, I'll now use my magic to put you back in your normal bodies!"

"REALLY?!" Finn, Jake, Mordecai, and Rigby asked. Alahrah nodded. He held up his oak cane and blasted the four with a beam of pure magical light. The light flashed once, and then disappeared.

"Uh," Finn's body and voice moaned. "What happened?"

"Dude!" Jake's voice and body said in glee. "We have our bodies back!"

"We do!" Mordecai and Rigby's respective bodies and voices said. The four high-fived.

"...That means," Margaret said. "I can do this and not feel guilty!" Margaret pulled Mordecai in and kissed him. At the same time, Rigby pulled Eileen in and kissed her. The four all enjoyed their own kiss. When they finished, they all got in the van.

"Farewell, Heroes!" Alahrah said as he stepped through a portal. "Save the worlds!" Alahrah disappeared in the portal, and the portal closed.

"Alright!" Finn said. "Let's go back to Ooo and get Beemo, Bubblegum, and Lady!"

"No," Mordecai said. "First, we have to get Pops, _then _we go back to Ooo."

"Oh yeah," Jake said. "Who is Pops anyway?" The van started up and drove down the road to The Park.

"Let's just say Pops is nuts," Rigby said.

"I thought you said his name was Pops," Finn said. Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Margaret, and Eileen facepalmed.

"This is gonna be a loooong quest," Mordecai sighed.


	8. Chapter 8: A Little Song, A New Threat

**Adventure Time and Regular Show Xover Extravaganza 2: Cliche Chaos**

**By: ITM**

_(Note: I don't own AT or RS, I'm just sharing my writing talents with the website.)_

**Chapter 8: A Little Song, A New Threat**

In the van, Finn, Jake, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, Eileen, and Skips were on their way to The Park to get Pops.

"Hmmmm," Jake murmured. "What should we do while we get to The Park?"

"I don't know about you, Jake," Finn said. "But, I'm starting to have second thoughts about this quest."

"WHAT?!" everyone else but Skips yelled, because Skips was driving.

"_You _were the one who wanted to fight Kanzargon the most!" Rigby stated.

"I know... but," Finn sighed. "I don't know if we can beat Kanzargon. He's got Nograznak, Rix, and who knows how many more minions. Nograznak especially is too powerful, _and _he's killed the four of us!" I don't know if Nograznak can even be beaten, and he's the spawn of Kanzargon, so imagine how powerful he must be. I don't know if we have the strength to beat him. Maybe we're in way over our heads."

"Aw, Finn," Jake said sadly. "Come here." Jake wrapped his arms around Finn. "We'll be fine. This isn't any different than the time we killed The Lich. ...Except for the fact that the entire Multiverse is at stake."

"Hey," Mordecai said. "I know a song that might cheer you up."

"You do?" Finn asked. "What is it?"

"It's from a guy named Bon Jovi," Mordecai answered. "It's called 'Livin' On A Prayer.' It's similar to the situation we're in. I'll start." **(I recommend playing this song while Mordecai and the gang are singing it.)**

"Tommy used to work on the docks,  
Union's been on strike,  
He's down on his luck it's tough.  
So tough."

Rigby then sang.

"Gina works the diner all day,  
Working for her men,  
She brings home her pay.  
For love, for love."

Mordecai and Rigby then started singing at the same time.

"She says we've got to hold on,  
To what we've got.  
It doesn't make a difference  
If we make it, or not.  
We've got each other, and that's a lot.  
For love, we'll give it a shot."

Margaret and Eileen started doing the "Ohhhh" parts.

"Ohhhhhhhh,  
We're halfway there.  
Whoa, ohhh,  
Livin' on a prayer!  
Take my hand,  
We'll make it, I swear.  
Whoa, ohhh,  
Livin' on a prayer!"

Finn and Jake looked at each other, for they were confused about this song. Who's Tommy? And Gina? Mordecai started to sing again.

"Tommy's got his six-string in hock,  
Now he's holding in,  
What he used to make him talk so tough.  
It's tough."

Rigby then sang again.

"Gina dreams of running away,  
She cries in the night,  
Tommy whispers: Baby, it's okay.  
Some day."

Mordecai and Rigby sing together again.

"We've got to hold on,  
To what we've got.  
It doesn't make a difference  
If we make it, or not.  
We've got each other, and that's a lot.  
For love, we'll give it a shot."

"Ohhhhhhhh,  
We're halfway there.  
Whoa, ohhh,  
Livin' on a prayer!  
Take my hand,  
We'll make it, I swear.  
Whoa, ohhh,  
Livin' on a prayer!  
Livin' on a prayer!"

Finn and Jake started to get the song. It was about trying to get through the tough things in life. In this case, a life or death quest with the fate of the Multiverse at stake.

"Oooooo,  
We've got to hold on,  
Ready or not.  
You live for the fight,  
When it's all that you got."

Finn and Jake figured out the chorus, and sang every part that Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen sang, along with them.

"Ohhhhhhhh,  
We're halfway there.  
Whoa, ohhh,  
Livin' on a prayer!  
Take my hand,  
And we'll make it, I swear.  
Whoa, ohhh,  
Livin' on a prayer!  
Ohhhhhhhh,  
We're halfway there.  
Whoa, ohhh,  
Livin' on a prayer!  
Take my hand,  
And we'll make it, I swear.  
Whoa, ohhh,  
Livin' on a prayer!"

"Man, you guys have cool music here!" Jake said with a grin. "I haven't heard a song this good since Bacon Pancakes!"

"Ohhhh, thanks," Eileen said. "...Wait, what?" Finn and Jake laughed.

"You guys are right," Finn said. "I shouldn't be so down. I've got my best bro by my side, and my new best bros, too. And, with the help of Beemo, Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicorn, and Pops, Kanzargon doesn't stand a chance!"

"Yeah, boy!" Rigby said. "Let's take him down!"

"YEAH!" everyone yelled.

* * *

Back at Kanzargon's realm, the Dark God was watching Finn, Jake, Mordecai, and Rigby get their bodies back by Alahrah on his orb.

"NOOOOO!" Kanzargon yelled in rage. "Not only are they alive, now they have their bodies back?! This situation is not playing out in my favor. The Destroyer is now gone, so he's not an option anymore. Who else can possibly be stronger? The Hammer has too great a weakness, Stag Man isn't effective enough, GBF and GBF Jr. are just pathetic. Rix is treating his burns, and Nograznak is too busy killing humans. Who else is there?"

Kanzargon then turned back to his orb, and heard Jake mention how the situation they're in is no different than the time they fought The Lich.

"That's it!" Kanzargon exclaimed. "The Lich was the most powerful villain in the Ooo Dimension! However, he was sealed away in the Timeroom Dimension, home to the mighty Wish God Prismo. I must free The Lich! However, I must create a new minion, one less strong than Nograznak, but strong enough to kill The Lich if he doesn't cooperate."

Kanzargon used his dark powers to create a new minion. It was a female. It had long, purple hair and was all darkness, like Nograznak. However, this creature had more detail. She had red eyes, wore a plate of obsidian armor on her chest, wore jeans like a teenager, and had black boots. Her voice was sinister, but alluring.

"Greetings, master," the creature said.

"I shall call you, Veil, as in Veil of Darkness," Kanzargon said. "Your mission is to travel to the Timeroom Dimension and retrieve The Lich. Don't let the Wish God known as Prismo stop you. If he does, kill him. If The Lich fails to cooperate, kill him, too."

"Understood, master," Veil said. "I'll leave at once." Like Nograznak, she disappeared in purple smoke.

"Now, with Veil on my side, death will surely befall the Heroes of the Prophecy! HAHAHAHAHA!"


End file.
